


Swept Away

by Chiefchopstix



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Banter, F/M, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25808650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiefchopstix/pseuds/Chiefchopstix
Summary: It's a beautiful fall day.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Swept Away

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at this thing called fanfiction. Be gentle.

Swept Away 

Sitting at his desk he removes his glasses and rubs his eyes. He's been skimming over case files for what seemed an eternity. He lifts his head and notices how her hips gently sway to the music that plays inside her thoughts. He isn't sure if she realizes what she is doing, but he does. There's a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth. She is carefree. She looks happy as she organizes files in the file cabinet on a Wednesday afternoon in their basement office. 

He keeps watching her, as he mindlessly flipped pages in a long forgotten file. As she closes the cabinet drawer, she stands momentarily and rolls her neck until a muted *crack* is barely audible. She stops and looks out of a small window above the cabinet where a glint of sunlight can be seen.

"It's such a beautiful fall day to be stuck in the office," she observes.

"What would you prefer to be doing on such a beautiful fall afternoon?" he asks with an arch of his eyebrows.

"Oh, brother."

"No. Really. What would you like to do?"

As her arms are crossed, she taps an index finger on her lower lip, "Dancing."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"No gun range?"

"Nope "

"Arcade?"

"Nope."

"Squatchin'?"

"Definitely not."

"That one hurt."

"Wouldn't you like to forget the real world and all of it's problems while dancing to a song that touches a deep part of your soul?"

"If you're going to word it like that, then how about now?"

"Now?"

"Yep."

"We're at work."

"...in a basement that no one gives a second thought to, unless they're looking for the custodian closet." He pulls out his cellphone and looks for the perfect song. Something to sway to on a beautiful fall day....

~ 

Well, you send my life a whirling

Darling, when you're twirling

On the floor

And who cares about tomorrow?

What more is tomorrow

Than another day?

When you swept me away

Yeah, you swept me away

~

As the song begins, he holds out his hand and asks if he may have this dance? She blushes and smiles as she accepts his hand in hers. He pulls her close, and she rests her head on his chest. He begins to hum along as they sway to the soft strumming of an acoustic guitar and banjo. The lyrics seem to have been written for them. For this very moment in time....

~

Well, I see the end of the rainbow

But what more is a rainbow

Than colors out of reach?

If you come down to my window

And I climb out my window

Then we'll get out of reach

Then you swept me away

Yeah, you swept me away

~

He gently spins her around their basement office, now their private dance floor. He whispers in her ear about the day she entered his office. Their office. He tells her his life changed at that very moment, and hasn't been the same since. She looks up into his eyes. There's the beginning of a tear. She smiles....

~

You said with such honest feeling

But what'd you really mean

When you said that I'm your man

Well, how my darling can it be

When you have never seen me

And you never will again?

That you swept me away

Yeah, you swept me away

~

She looks up again, speaking just as quietly as he had, and tells him how she had reservations about being assigned as his partner. All of the gossip about what went on in the basement office and the agent assigned to the unit, once highly regarded now suddenly dismissed. Once he spoke to her and recited her resume word for word, she knew something was different about him. Though his opinion on her faith has mellowed with age, she tells him how it must have been God who brought them together. Not some global conspiracy....

~

Well, life is ever changing but I

Can always find a constant and comfort in your love

With your heart my soul is bound

And as we dance I surely know that

Some kinda of heaven will be found

~

They continue to sway in perfect unison. Their moves compliment each other, both in work and life. He raises his hands to her face, and lovingly caresses her cheeks as he begins to softly sing the final stanza to her....

~

And you send my life a whirling

Darling, when you're twirling on the floor

And who cares about tomorrow?

Girl, what more is tomorrow

Than another day?

When you swept me away

Yeah, you swept me away

Yeah, you swept me away

~

The music stops, and they kiss ever so briefly.

"Let's call it a day," he suggests.

"We still have work to do."

"Let's not waste anymore of this beautiful fall day inside a stuffy office."

"What would you like to do?" 

"I heard a really good idea earlier. I know a place where we can grab dinner, and a dance or two."

"Well, what are we waiting for?"

They grab their coats and turn off the lights. As he begins to lock the the door she stops his hand and kisses him. 

"I love you, Mulder."

"I love you, Scully."

~End~

•Characters created by Chris Carter

•Swept Away (Sentimental version) - The Avett Brothers

Source: LyricFind

Songwriters: Scott Yancey Avett / Timothy Seth Avett / Robert William Crawford

Swept Away lyrics © BMG Rights Management


End file.
